A Second Chance
by jmg1988
Summary: Reborn as the second Juubi, Naruto is given a second chance after losing everything. What will he do with his new found power? Warning will be a large Harem story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or its hot female characters; also Itachi and Gaara will be female

A Second Chance

Ten thousand years. Ten thousand years of constant training. Ten thousand years since he lost his children to three beautiful women and his unborn miracle child to another beautiful woman. Ten thousand years since he felt the ultimate betrayal. Ten thousand years since he lost everything.

A figure stood in an empty void; down, left, right, up had no meaning here. There was just white everywhere. Collecting himself the figure took one glance around before going through hand seals and spoke an ancient language that tore open a passageway big enough for him to walk through not knowing what awaited him on the other side.

* * *

A fifteen year old girl was making her way home with a smile on her face as she had just passed the Genin Exams. She stood at a height of 5' 5" with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and had an impressive bust that was C-cup. Her name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko, only child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. To the public she is only known as Uzumaki Naruko in order to protect her from her father's enemies, both inside and outside Konoha. Once she reaches the rank of Jōnin she'll be able to use her full name. She was also the first _jinchūriki_ for the _Kyūbi no Yōko_ who had attacked the day she was born.

In order to defeat the demon Minato sealed it into his daughter at the cost of his life. She had been told of her burden on her eighth birthday and had met the beast which to her shock had been female and even had a human form. She had told Naruko that her real name was Akane and the reason of her attack. Over the years the two had become close friends.

Shortly after the sealing the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen made a law forbidding anyone to talk about the beast in the girl when he was how they reacted to the news. Luckily the girl still had her mother to raise her and despite the hardships she did an excellent job.

She was taught by not only her mother, the famed S-class kunoichi nicknamed the _Aka no Shi_ (Red Death), but also her godfather Jiraiya, one of the _Densetsu no Sannin _and sensei to her father, as well as Tsunade, another member of the _Densetsu no Sannin _and being the world's top medic along with taking up the mantle as the Godaime Hokage after her father's death. She was also taught things other than fighting by Hiruzen every so often.

Because of all this she was somewhere between high-Chūnin to low-Jōnin in skills. However she took to heart when she learnt that a ninja's most important weapon is deception which is why she was the "dead last" at the Academy. She just hoped she wasn't paired with Sasuke-teme or any of his more hardcore fan girls.

She was just passing the Hokage Monument when she collapsed to her knees as an incredible amount of pressure suddenly appeared. As she looked around she noticed she wasn't the only one. Everywhere she looked civilians and ninja were collapsing to their knees or just outright passed out. She finally was able to stand up when she lifted her head and saw a bright white light that was coming from the top of the monument. Steeling her nerves she headed towards it.

* * *

Naruko wasn't the only one who spotted the light. Shinobi and kunoichi from all across the village were racing towards it.

* * *

As Naruko reached the top she spotted her mother, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen as well as at least a hundred others up there including all of the Clan Heads and their heirs. She was brought out of her thoughts as the light got smaller until it was about seven feet tall and five feet long. She gulped as she spotted a black spot in the middle of the light as it got bigger and bigger until she and everyone else could make some kind of form out of it.

'This power it can't be possible' she heard Akane mumble.

'Akane-chan what's going on? You've felt this kind of power before?' Naruko thought.

'Y-yes but it shouldn't be possible. This is the power of the _Jūbi _but how can it exist when we are still separated as nine? What disturbs me more is that it's different from before… like it's been tamed' Akane thought back in a tone Naruko has never heard from her before… fear.

Naruko paled at that. One of the things Akane told her over the years was how the _bijū _came to be and the thought of her facing a being with that much power terrified her.

She was brought back to the current moment when the figure stepped out of the light. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. The first thoughts were those of 'Yondaime-sama, sensei, Minato-kun and father.'

The figure did indeed look like the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato although once people got a better look they spotted a few differences. He was a bit taller standing at 6' 3" and while he had the same color and style hair as well as the same blue eyes they noticed his eyes had slits in them. He was dressed in black steel-toed boots, black shinobi pants, a loose fitting dark red shirt and a cloak just like the Yondaime's except white with red flames it was black with red flames and had a picture of a ten-tailed golden kitsune on the back as well. The last thing they noticed were the six whisker like marks on his cheeks just like 'me' thought Naruko.

This figure was indeed Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood facing the mass of shinobi and kunoichi. He looked over all those assembled. He recognized all but one; a young beautiful female whom he guessed was the female version of him in this dimension as he sensed the _Kyūbi no Yōko _inside her.

He had to keep his emotions in check when he saw her, the mother of his unborn child, Senju Tsunade. She was just as much of a goddess as he remembered but he had to remind himself that this wasn't his Tsunade; the one who let him cry on her shoulder when he lost Jiraiya and him being the only one to see her tears, the one who consoled him when he lost Iruka during the war, the one who made his heart leap whenever he saw her smile, the one he made love to.

Tsunade motioned for Jiraiya and Hiruzen to follow her as she tried to fight down her blush as this man looked at her with such intense eyes. Sure she had just recently turned fifty but she was still a woman. One who never had a man look at her like that. Sure she dated but she never found anyone special and even though one of her nicknames was _The Legendary Sucker_ she was very much a virgin and the only time she ever saw the male anatomy was strictly during business hours. Something she made sure was a well kept secret.

She stopped roughly ten feet in front of him. She cleared her throat and spoke "My name is Senju Tsunade and I am the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Who are you and what are your intentions in my village?"

She saw him look around again before settling back on her eyes "My name is Naruto" Kushina's and Jiraiya's eyes widened at that "I came here by mere chance. My previous home was destroyed and I was severely injured. After healing I used a one time jutsu that took me here."

Tsunade raised an eye at that. She heard running and turned her head slightly to see Naruko tell something to Kushina whose eyes widened. Seeing her ask what she assumed a question as Naruko nodded her head Kushina came running toward her. After repeating what Naruko told her, her eyes widened as well before she herself looked towards Naruko seeing her nod again.

Turning back to the man she spoke again "Tell me Naruto. What was the name of your home that was destroyed? Also why does one of my most trusted kunoichi believe you have something that shouldn't be possible as they are still separated?"

She saw him tighten his fists when she mentioned his home then stiffen at the last question. She saw him shoot a glance toward Naruko before lowering his gaze toward the ground.

Looking back up Naruto spoke "I'll tell you if you agree to my terms. First I want you to send your ninja at least fifty yards away except the ones I wish to stay. If they are not here then I will wait till they arrive unless they are out of the village at the moment. Secondly what I say stays between this group. I will allow you to summon Gamabunta, Katsuyu and any others you wish. Finally I would like for whoever knows the strongest privacy jutsu amongst your group to place one up as I'm sure you'd not want me making any hand seals."

* * *

Seeing no immediate harm she agreed to the terms. After asking for who he wished she tasked sending for those who weren't here. Once they arrived she ordered her ninja at least fifty yards back. One she had to have escorted away. Someone Naruto severely didn't wish to see if the light killing intent leaking from him was an indication. Then she nodded toward Jiraiya who put up the strongest privacy jutsu he knew.

Now within the confines of the jutsu was Naruto, Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune, Jiraiya, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruko, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Yūhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, each of the Clan Heads with Uchiha Mikoto as the Uchiha Clan Head, Inuzuka Hana, Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yūgao, Morino Ibiki and the only civilians Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

Going through hand seals Tsunade summoned the boss of the Slugs Katsuyu, Jiraiya summoned the boss of the Toads Gamabunta as well as Fukasaku and Shima, two powerful Sage toads, Hiruzen summoned the boss of the Monkey clan Enma, Kushina summoned two toads the same size as Gamabunta called Gamaken and Gamahiro, Hatake Kakashi summoned his personal pack of ninken with the leader of the pack a pug named Pakkun, and Mitarashi Anko one of the late arrivals summoned one of the biggest snakes she could that was easily five times her size.

The first to speak amongst the summons was Fukasaku "Jiraiya-chan you have the worst sense of timing! A powerful being has entered our dimension and it has caused chaos amongst the summoning world! If that's not enough the Great Toad Sage has said that the prophecy he told you is no more and that a new one is in place but refuses to say what it is!"

Jiraiya was left speechless as was everyone else as their own summons nodded or hissed in agreement to the small toad.

"I believe the source of all of this is the man in front of us" spoke Hiruzen.

At once all the summons looked at the figure before Fukasaku and Shima gasped "Im-impossible! How can this be? How can he have that power?" Shima managed to get out.

"What power?" questioned Kushina.

"The power of the _Jūbi_" replied Fukasaku staring at Naruto. He could sense the unfathomable power coming from this man and he was barely able to keep his body from trembling.

"What the hell is the _Jūbi_? I thought there were only nine_bijū_ with the _Kyūbi no Yōko _being the strongest" questioned the snake user Anko.

"All nine _bijū _were once one being, known as the _Jūbi_. Its youki was so massive and overwhelmingly foul and potent enough that it brought total despair and destruction to the world" Fukasaku stated then was cut off by Naruto.

"But then a man appeared. A man so powerful that he would be known as the world's first _Shinobi no Kami _and also became known as the _Kono Yo no Kyūseishu _(Saviour of this World). This man was the _Rikudō Sennin_."

Everyone's eyes accept the summons widened at this. Ignoring them Naruto continued.

"In order to protect the world from the _Jūbi_, the Sage developed a new technique. The Sage was able to use this technique to seal the beast into his own body, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power and making him the first _jinchūriki_. Though he had successfully sealed the _Jūbi_, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death. Aware of this, the Sage used the rest of his strength to divide the beast's power into nine parts, which would become known as the _bijū_. He then used a special jutsu to seal the _Jūbi__'s_ remains and send them into the sky where no one could ever reach them, thus creating the moon."

Taking a pause Naruto looked at them. Each had their mouth open in shock. He looked at Fukasaku "Would I be right so far Fukasaku?"

Fukasaku nodded before he snapped his head up to look at him "How do you know my name? As far as I remember neither my name nor any of the summons' names have been mentioned."

Naruto gave a small smile at that "I'll tell you when I'm finished with my story. Now as many don't know the Sage had two sons. The eldest was born with the Sage's "eyes": the powerful chakra and spiritual energy. The youngest was born with the Sage's "body": the willpower and physical energy. On his deathbed he chose his youngest to be his heir.

Angered over this the eldest son attacked his younger brother. The eldest son would go on to establish the Uchiha clan and the youngest would establish the Senju clan with both clans continuing this fight. Over the years two new clans would emerge: members of the Uchiha clan would have a mutation in their eyes and would leave to establish the Hyūga clan while certain members of the Senju clan would develop unique chakra that would grant them incredible longevity and would leave to establish the Uzumaki clan."

Kurenai the red-eyed beauty spoke up "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that each of these clans is related to the _Rikudō Sennin_ and that all four now live in Konoha?"

Naruto nodded at her "That would be correct. I was just as shocked as you were when I learned of this. Of course I also found it slightly amusing that a majority of the clans either dislike each other or have even out right tried to eliminate the other."

The head of the Hyūga clan Hyūga Hiashi, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Mikoto and the two Uzumaki females couldn't help but look at each other as well as the others staring at them.

* * *

"Tell me Jiraiya have you heard of an organization called Akatsuki?" Naruto inquired from the Sannin.

Jiraiya froze as he heard that. He had indeed heard of the name but knew little on them despite his spy.

"I see from your reaction you have. I will tell you their goal. They wish to capture the _bijū _and therefore the _jinchūriki _as well. There are eleven members. Deidara of Iwa, the immortal Hidan of Yugakure, Hoshigaki Kisame of Kiri, Kakuzu of Taki, Sasori of Suna, Zetsu of Kusagakure, Orochimaru who I'm sure you all recognize, Uchiha Itachi" he was cut of by a scream of "That's where you sent my daughter you old perverts" by one Uchiha Mikoto. 'Girl?' Naruto thought. That was one major difference from his world.

"Anyways these next two names I believe you should recognize Jiraiya, Konan one of the only two female members who is a paper user of Amegakure, the man who is the figurehead of this organization but is the second strongest who goes by the name of Pein now but once was known as Nagato" Jiraiya's eyes widened for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

'I can't believe they're both alive. Maybe Yahiko is too' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"And finally the mastermind behind all of this and the strongest member Uchiha Madara" finished Naruto.

"How can he still be alive? He'd have to be over a hundred years old" spoke Nara Shikaku for the first time.

"Tell me Mikoto-san what levels do you know of your bloodline?" questioned Naruto to the beautiful Uchiha.

"Well when unlocked each Uchiha starts with one tomoe in each eye. Through training and experience each eye will gain a maximum of three tomoes. Then there is the next level called the Mangekyō Sharingan. To acquire the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must kill the person who is extremely close to the Sharingan user and the emotion of the loss is responsible for unlocking it. However constant use of it will further degrade the eyesight of the user until the user is completely blind" Mikoto explained with a regretful tone when she spoke of the second level to her clan's bloodline.

"Correct. However there is one more level that only Madara had reached called the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. To get this you must take the eyes of another Mangekyō Sharingan user, the closer they are related the better. Madara achieved this by murdering and taking the eyes of his brother who also obtained the second level. Not only does this process restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person greater power, along with eternal youth which is how he is still alive" Naruto informed.

"So there's an organization of eleven members at least S-class each with each having a unique set of skills… do you know what they wish to use the _bijū _for?" questioned Sarutobi Asuma this time.

Naruto looked up to the sky "Hai, while Pein wishes to use the _bijū _to make a weapon powerful enough to wipe one of the major countries completely of the map with one shot to make his vision of "peace" a reality… Madara has other plans. He wishes to recreate the _Jūbi _then become _jinchūriki_ to it giving him immense power and the ability to project his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan on to the moon. He intends to use the moon, the prison of the _Jūbi__'s_ body, to cover the world in an "_Infinite Tsukuyomi_", thereby letting him control every living being, creating a world in which no war or crime is occurred."

Shima the female Toad Sage spoke up "But then how do you have the power of the _Jūbi_?"

* * *

Naruto looked back at them with a sad smile "Because in my world we failed. Akatsuki had managed to capture seven of the nine before Madara once again made his presence to the world known. In response to denying him myself and the host of the eight-tailed he declared the _Fourth Great Shinobi World War_. Due to things that happened in Konoha earlier I had become the Rokudaime Hokage at the age of sixteen and since I was the strongest of the Kages as well as had the most information on Akatsuki I also became the leader of the Shinobi Alliance consisting of the five main hidden villages along with any allies we had with the minor ones" by the time he finished Naruto had decided to sit down.

"What happened in Konoha?" Tsunade asked fearing the answer.

"It was destroyed by Pein using one jutsu" Naruto told her bluntly.

"How? How did he manage to do that with one jutsu?" the only red-head of the group asked.

"Jiraiya should know. He trained Konan, Nagato and another shortly after he and his teammates had been defeated by Hanzō in Ame" Naruto said looking over toward Jiraiya whose face was grim.

Seeing everyone looking at him even the summons he relented "Nagato possesses the Rinnegan."

Before anyone could question this Naruto commented first "I'm guessing his grandfather or great-grandfather was born from a Senju and Uchiha, however that happened is anyone's guess."

"Anyways over the next four years Madara had managed to collect the eight-tails and was now focusing his attention on me. Even with eight _bijū _in his control he could only use one at a time and for only a limited amount of time before he had to recuperate until he could do it again. We managed to figure out how much time and we would strike our hardest during these times. Everything seemed to be going in our favor until" here he took a deep breath, his fists digging into the dirt "until I was betrayed. Inoichi" he called catching the man's attention "I believe you have a jutsu that allows you to display someone's memories when you go into their mind. Would I be correct?"

Getting a nod from him Naruto continued "I know you'd rather keep your distance but it would be easier if you were to do this. If you want you can have the summons restrain me if it makes you feel safer" Naruto chuckled at his joke.

Seeing Inoichi raise an eyebrow the Toad boss who had been unusually quiet spoke up "What he means is even if we all fought together we wouldn't stand a chance. His power is that great."

Inoichi not exactly feeling any better at that statement decided to give this Naruto guy some trust. So far everything he's said the summons already knew or accepted. Going through the required hand seals he finished the jutsu and entered Naruto's mind where a window made of chakra appeared above Naruto's head as he laid down for the procedure.

**Flashback**

Naruto was smiling as he walked into the Hokage's office. He already had seven children with three beautiful women and now his beloved Tsunade-chan was pregnant as well. Since she was in her fifties they knew the odds of her being able to have children still were extremely low. He remembered how their relationship started. First as brother and sister, then grandmother and grandson, then as best friends, till they finally realized that they were truly deeply madly in love with each other. Tsunade was hesitant because of the difference in age but he managed to convince her to give him a chance and she never regretted a second of it. She had said she was about two months pregnant. They both concluded the child was most likely conceived on his birthday. He giggled as he remembered his special birthday gift his four loves gave him that night well into the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile Inoichi inside his mind blushed at the scene and everyone outside did as well with some passing out with a severe nosebleed. Tsunade and Ayame were blushing the most and when they glanced at each other it only intensified their blushes.

* * *

Back to the memory Naruto just sat down when the door burst open with Shizune having a look that made Naruto feel his heart was going to stop.

"N-naruto-kun I'm so sorry. Th-they betrayed us" Shizune sobbed out as she fell to the floor.

Rushing to her Naruto hugged her "Shizune-chan what happened?"

She looked into his eyes tears running down her cheeks "Sakura somehow found out about your children and their mothers and she told Hinata" Naruto's eyes widened at that. He remembered how she told him she loved him during his battle with Pein and afterwards he told her he didn't have those types of feelings for her. She pleaded with him to reconsider, that she would do anything for him. He just told her he was sorry then left her alone. After that she changed. She became unstable and cold. She mercilessly beat her father and sister and became the new Clan Head. Over the years it only became worse and she finally cracked as Sakura knew she would when she learned Naruto was secretly married and had children with these women.

She sent all of her available branch members and main house members to go after his two wives who were currently living in their respective countries for theirs' and their children's safety. She had them kill the women while delivering the children to Madara as Sakura had told her where he and her 'Sasuke-kun' would be. As for Hinata herself she personally killed Ayame after making her watch her kill her children before leaving a message where to go.

Naruto didn't move an inch. He didn't blink. Shizune wasn't even sure he was breathing "Naruto-kun?" she whispered as she touched his cheeks.

When he looked at her she gasped as his eyes were in Sage mode but instead of his eyes being golden they were completely red as if he was using the fox's chakra. Before she could say anything he used his father's _Hiraishin no Jutsu _as he had placed seals all over Konoha as well as the Elemental Nations.

He made it to the spot in less than an hour. On the way he smelt Sakura and Hinata along with some Hyūga bodyguards who were on their way to regroup with Madara and Sasuke. He didn't even give them a chance to react as he powered a _Rasengan_ in each hand and shoved it in the back of each of their head killing them instantly.

Currently he was snarling at Madara while Sasuke had that smirk. It seemed he either seemed to be smirking or sneering.

"Where Are They!" Naruto grounded out.

Chuckling Madara opened a door revealing his children… his five dead children. The sight of them pushed him over the edge. One by one youki tails popped up behind him until he was at the final tail, the ninth.

Faster then Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan could follow his head was sliced off by a blade made of wind. Madara simply stared at the headless corpse before using that annoying space-time ninjutsu of his to avoid Naruto's attacks.

'Yes let the fox's power flow through you. Then I will be able to suppress it and finally complete my dream' he laughed in his head and that's exactly what he did. Naruto out of his mind was unable to resist Madara's Sharingan and was defeated.

When he woke up the process was already on its way. He felt pain in every cell in his body as the fox was being removed from the seal. Once finished he watched helplessly as he laid there dying as Madara welcomed the second coming of the _Jūbi_. Unfortunately for Madara human bodies aren't meant to handle youki, especially that amount. The last thing Naruto saw was Madara's body exploding before a white light enveloped him.

* * *

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes. Suddenly everything came back. He broke down. He had lost his children. He had lost everything. He simply floated there in the white void.

He had no idea how long he was there until a voice woke him "Is this what my descendent has been reduced too? Where is this 'Will of Fire' I heard so much about?"

Turning his head Naruto's eyes widened at the figure before him. He had long, spiky hair flowing backwards, in a style similar to Uchiha Madara's. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armor similar to that worn by Senju Hashirama, showing his necklace with six red magatama. This man was the _Rikudō Sennin_.

"What do you mean descendent?" Naruto questioned.

The legendary man answered "As you already know my sons went on to establish the Uchiha and Senju clans. What you don't know is that over the years two more clans came to be: the Hyūga clan came to be when the Sharingan mutated in a portion of the clan and the Uzumaki clan came to be from certain members of the Senju clan who had very unique chakra that would let them live longer lives as one of the benefits."

"What does it matter now though? They're all gone" Naruto whispered.

"True they are gone in this world but they are still alive in other worlds, different dimensions that differ from each one by the choices we make."

Seeing the small light of hope in Naruto's eyes he asked another question "Tell me Naruto, what do you think happened to the power of the _Jūbi_? Power like that doesn't just disappear."

Seeing the blank look on his face he continued "It went to the closest source that had the potential to hold its power… you."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. How would he be able to hold its power? No human was capable of that, Madara being a prime example… unless "I'm a demon now" he breathed out.

"Yes. Because you are my descendent a small trace of the _Jūbi's _DNA was in you and with the seal still partially active your body was destroyed and recreated to contain the power. You are the new _Jūbi_. But you have a chance to become even stronger than the monster I faced. When I fought against the original _Jūbi _it was a mindless beast that sought only destruction. It could not use its power to its full potential. But you… you can. You can wield a power that would make me look like a first year Academy student." Naruto chuckled at that.

"If you train you should also gain the information the _Jūbi _gathered over the years: both in its original form and any info the tailed-beasts gained as well as their hosts. You have been given what no one else has Naruto… a second chance, a second chance to save your precious people, a second chance to find love, a second chance to relive your life" and with that the _Rikudō Sennin _faded from view.

Naruto laid there for some time. He went over everything he had just learned. Steeling his resolve he found himself able to move and began his training. He wouldn't let them down again.

**Flashback End**

By the time it was done everyone was up again. To think this being in front of them was over 10,000 years old and went through the life he showed them was incredible. Kushina was actually jealous for the first time since her husband died when she saw how much love he showed to Tsunade, Ayame and those other two women. While she loved Minato and always will… the passion Naruto showed was unlike anything she or any other woman present had ever experienced. She had a very good idea what his full name was and she still felt this way.

She noticed as Naruto got up he wiped the tears from his face. Stepping closer to him she asked what had been on her mind as she noticed there was something missing from the memories he showed "Naruto" she called getting the man's attention "what happened to your parents?"

"My parents died the day I was born; my father by sealing the _Kyūbi no Yōko _into me by summoning the Shinigami and my mother was killed by a man named Shimura Danzō. He knew what my father was planning so while my mother was still weak from the birth he murdered her knowing with her out of the way it would be easier to make me into his own personal weapon" Naruto spoke.

"And who were your parents?" Kushina asked hoping she was wrong.

"My father was named Namikaze Minato and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina. During my battle with Pein I met my father in the seal as he placed a part of his soul in it to watch my life and if I ever would have been moments away from calling upon the ninth tail while not in control of myself he would show up to reinforce the seal in a one time deal" Naruto took a breath before he continued "for sixteen years I had no knowledge of who my parents were. Those that knew had kept it a secret from me. When I learned that the man I idolized, the one that made my childhood a living hell was my father I knocked him on his ass. Over time I forgave him. My mother… my mother was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long lovely red hair and amazing violet eyes. She truly was a goddess amongst mortals."

During his speech Naruto had closed his eyes so he missed the tears coming from Kushina's eyes and the massive blush she wore as well as the jealous glares she was receiving.

Opening his eyes he looked into her violet eyes "The moment I saw you I knew who you were. You have no idea how happy I am to see you for the first time. But I can never see you as my mother. There are just some things that I will never know and knowing a mother's love is one of them. I would love to get to know you as a friend, as a woman though."

Kushina who had tears running down her cheeks gave a small smile at that, her heart beating a little faster at his last statement.

Tsunade who had tried to ignore the images and thoughts of her and Naruto together along with the thought of her being a mother spoke up "What will you do now?"

"I will make sure what happened in my world doesn't happen here. Besides Akatsuki there are other threats to Konoha that happen before they begin to make their move. While I don't know when Orochimaru had left Akatsuki he eventually built his own village in Rice Field Country called Otogakure no Sato. During the Chūnin Exams in Konoha six months after I became a Genin, Orochimaru attacked the village along with his ally Suna using their _jinchūriki _as their main weapon."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that "Why would Suna attack us? We are allied with them."

"Over the years the Wind Daimyo has been outsourcing missions to Konoha, leading to a lack of funding for Sunagakure. As a result Suna is desperate and with Orochimaru promising Konoha's destruction if they join the Kazekage gladly accepted" Naruto explained.

"He is right. My spies have told me the same thing. I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru used this knowledge to his benefit" commented Jiraiya.

Naruko the youngest person their spoke up next to her mother "He should stay in Konoha. He could stay with us in the Namikaze compound. We have plenty of room. Besides" here she blushed "Akane-chan has stated she would like to get to know him better." Everyone else was aware of Akane as Naruko told them what she told her.

"Who is Akane?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't know? Akane is _Kyūbi's _real name" commented the young beauty.

Naruto's eyes widened at that "I never knew the _bijū _had genders. With all the times my world's _Kyūbi _tried to take over my body I never really thought about it. Although if I had to guess by the sound of its voice it would have probably been male" Naruto shrugged while Naruko just stared at him. 'You wouldn't do that would you Akane-chan' questioned Naruko.

'If it was the only way to get some of the hotty over there… then yeah I probably would' responded Akane. Naruko just blushed at her comment before she responded 'Would you even know what to do? If I remember you are still a virgin' she thought back with a successful grin when she received a mental image of Akane pouting.

"If it's okay with Kushina then I would be fine with that. There are some things I will be doing that would be best kept to me for now in the future" responded Naruto.

Kushina just gave him a smile in assurance.

"Soooo what exactly do we tell the village and more specifically the rest of the council about who you are?" spoke up the feral beauty Inuzuka Tsume.

Naruto just shrugged and said "That my name is Namikaze Naruto and that I'm a long lost cousin of Minato's. If I remember correctly male Namikazes are pretty similar in looks and I do have both Namikaze and Uzumaki blood running through me so I can open any necessary blood seals even though I'm a demon now."

Hiruzen nodded at that "That'll work. The only problem will be the Civilian Council as they will demand something knowing them." Each of the Clan Heads groaned at that knowing it was true.

"Well I solved that problem by killing off the Elders and the Civilian Council… most of it anyways" Naruto commented getting wide eyes from everyone.

"What? After I learned that bastard Danzō killed my mother I sent some of my trusted people to go through everything he'd been up to. They found stuff dating all the way back when the Sandaime was just starting his reign. He was also partially responsible for Akatsuki as well as Hanzō promised to support Danzō in his plan to rule Konoha if he and his Root aided Hanzō in his fight against the rebels in his country led by Yahiko, Konan's and Nagato's best friend since childhood. In the end Yahiko died and Nagato killed the entire enemy force except Danzō who was able to escape with the loss of an arm and eye."

"What about the rest of them though?" questioned Hiruzen. If what Naruto said was true then that could explain Danzō's injuries as he obtained them around the same time as the Danzō from Naruto's world.

"They were all corrupt. Your former teammates had been siding with Danzō long before the Yondaime came into power. They had been using village funds to fund his co called "disbanded" Root program. He had also been bribing the Civilian Council to make them vote on his side. But what they seem to forget was that this is a ninja village first and foremost. The civilians came here asking for protection. This village is not a democracy but a dictatorship with the Hokage being the final say in ALL matters. Anything they did concerning the village without the Hokage's consent is considered treason… and the only punishment for treason is death."

* * *

By the end of his speech they were all moved by the passion in his voice. Tsunade smiled at that 'I can't wait till the next council meeting' she thought with a smirk. Hiruzen smiled as well at this man while thinking 'Damn I wish he was here ten years ago.'

Looking up at the position of the sun Naruto sighed "We've been up here for almost two hours and I don't know about you but going without food for over 10,000 years has made me hungry. I could definitely go for some ramen" he paused before looking at Ayame and Teuchi "if that's okay with you two. I would understand if you're a little freaked out over everything."

Looking at her father they seemed to come to a silent agreement before she responded with a slight tinge to her cheeks "While it will be awkward for awhile you are welcome at Ichiraku Ramen anytime."

Naruto smiled before he bowed before them shocking them and everyone else. Turning to Tsunade he said "There is more I am willing to tell at the moment but it'll be easier if I just write it down instead of speaking for hours."

Nodding her head she decided to finish things up "For security reasons 'Even though he probably knows everything about Konoha as a Hokage and could wipe as all out with one finger' for now I'll have Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai along with anyone else who wishes be your escorts for today. I'll stall the council meeting that I know will happen for three days, by then we should have things a bit settled down."

Before she could dismiss everything Fukasaku spoke up "You never did tell us how you know of us or how you managed to defeat Pein."

That caught everyone's attention again as they looked at Naruto for an answer "That's simple, I became a Sage, even surpassing Ero-sennin."

Getting wide eyes from the toads at the Sage part and confused eyes at the second part Naruto chuckled "Sorry force of habit. I'm assuming Jiraiya in this dimension is still a self-proclaimed "super pervert."

He assumed correct when everyone started laughing at that except Jiraiya who was fuming.

Wiping her tears she dismissed the summons and had Jiraiya lower the privacy jutsu. Making him promise to not cause too much trouble she, Hiruzen and Jiraiya left for the Hokage Tower after dismissing the nins who were outside the jutsu.

Thinking of all the paperwork she knew this was going to cause half way to the tower she stopped and mumbled to herself "I forgot to ask if he knew any secrets to defeating paperwork."


	2. Chapter 2

Grey vs Ale: I don't plan on him having the ability to summon the other tailed beasts or their containers.

Black Hearted Ninja: The harem isn't finalized so Kin and Tayuya could be in it. As for Naruto and his work relationship with Konoha that will be mentioned in this chapter.

I'MNOTCRAZY1: Umm… we don't know what canon Hinata is capable of since we did not create her. As for him not having those types of feelings for anyone, are you referring to canon Naruto? Cause if you are then you have obviously missed Naruto's attraction to Sakura that he has shown throughout the series and if you meant my story… then I'm officially freaked out and I would like for you to get out of my head. Also if she committed suicide if he rejected her then she has some MAJOR problems.

Anyways here is the second chapter of A Second Chance! Also I've got an idea that while not astonishing I believe still to be original and that makes sense concerning a certain bloodline.

* * *

Watching as Tsunade and the others left Naruto turned his attention back to those still present, "So how do you want to get there? Walking through the village might be a bad idea at the moment. I suggest using the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ to get there quickly. Of course someone will need to take Teuchi and Ayame with them."

"That sounds reasonable," commented Asuma.

"Then I'll take Ayame and Teuchi with me. Besides the four Tsunade assigned as his escorts, everyone else is free to do what you wish. If you wish to accompany us meet at Ichiaku Ramen," spoke Kushina as she walked over to the two civilians. Nodding their heads at her everyone left the Hokage Monument.

* * *

A large plume of smoke suddenly appeared in front of the small restaurant scaring the shit out a lot of civilians. Once it cleared the only ones missing from the group were the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hiashi, Shibi, Ibiki and Naruto.

Looking around Yūgao spoke, "Um… where's Naruto?"

"Damn it! Don't tell me we already lost sight of him?" exclaimed Anko.

"In here," came a voice inside the stand.

Walking in, they saw Naruto sitting on a stool. Seeing the gob smacked looks on their faces he responded, "What? I'm just really really fast."

Blinking at that they slowly made their way in sitting in various spots. Naruko ended up sitting to his right and Hana to his left. Tsume, Mikoto and Kushina shared a table, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune and Yūgao shared one while Kakashi, Gai and Asuma sat together at another table.

After ordering everyone started their own conversations that would usually involve Naruto one way or another.

Finishing with the noodles in his mouth Naruto glanced to his right, "So Naruko right?"

Getting a nod from the girl as she ate her ramen he continued, "I see you have a hitai-ate. How long you been a kunoichi?"

Smiling proudly she responded, "Yup! In fact I just graduated today! I was on my way home when you showed up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "Well congratulations I guess. Has fifteen always been the graduation age? I can tell you're exceptionally strong for your age without using Ky… I mean Akane's power so I find it hard to believe you were held back."

"Actually no," responded Hana. Turning his attention to her she continued, "It used to be twelve but about five years ago they upped the graduation age to fifteen since so many Genins were dying fresh out of the academy."

"How old were you when you graduated?" commented Shizune.

Turning around in his stool he responded, "I was twelve. I was even the dead last of my class. To be honest Naruko is stronger than I was at her age. While I had more raw power I didn't have the necessary control over it that she does" pausing he smiles a bit "I remember on the day of my test I managed to paint each of the faces on the Hokage Monument in broad daylight wearing an orange jumpsuit and I wasn't even noticed until I started banging the paint cans together. Lead a team of ANBU and several Jōnin and Chūnin for an hour before being caught by Iruka."

Everyone was picturing that image in their head and couldn't help but laugh.

"Who were your team-mates?" questioned Kakashi once everyone calmed down.

Naruto sighed, "I was put on Team 7 and while I won't say who my team-mates were, even if you can probably use what you know to figure it out, my Team 7 failed like the ones before it."

Kakashi and the other veteran nins who knew of the history of Team 7 stayed silent at that. They were all pretty sure Sasuke was at least one of his team-mates but were unsure who the other was.

"What will you do with those three?" questioned Mikoto in a somber voice.

Naruto remained silent staring at his bowl before answering, "When I saw him when I arrived here I'm sure you all felt the killing intent I was unleashing, even if it was subconsciously. I know that they aren't the same ones from my world, that I can't place their sins on them no matter how much I want to. But a part of me will always wish them dead. I spent many years training to control that feeling. I will try to at least be hospitable but I will not hesitate to kill them if they end up as them or any other traitor of Konoha."

The others stayed quiet at that, not sure what to say if there even was anything to say. Hana's ninken, the _Haimaru Sankyōdai_ (Three Haimaru Brothers), laid their heads on his lap making him smile a bit as he petted them. Hana and the other ladies smiled at the scene while the guys were quiet, well except for Gai who was crying his eyes out at the scene.

They remained there for another hour telling each other stories. While there were some differences in the history from his world, there was nothing major. So far the only thing that was a big difference is that the Itachi in this world was female and looking at Mikoto he couldn't help but wonder if she looked as beautiful as her mother.

Naruto also couldn't help but wonder if inhaling massive amounts of ramen was an Uzumaki trait since he had to stop himself at 30, Naruko ate 25 and Kushina ate 28. The others could only shake their heads in astonishment. Kushina had paid for Naruto's meal once he realized he currently didn't have a single ryō to his name.

Once done they left the Ichiraku family and decided to head to the home of the two Uzumaki women. Slowly the group got smaller as Shizune bid farewell as she had to go check on the Hokage, which they all knew meant check to see if she wasn't passed-out drunk at her desk again, Yūgao and Anko had to return to ANBU HQ, Tsume decided to return to check up on her clan to make sure they weren't causing too much trouble without her while Hana had to return to her animal patients. With one last whispering comment from Anko that had Kurenai blushing as well as Hana who stood next to them with her advanced hearing the group dispersed.

* * *

After confirming that the Namikaze estate was in the same location the group of eight arrived outside the gates. Everyone paused when they noticed Naruto looking at the gates with a forlorn expression as memories of happier days flashed past his eyes.

Seeing this Kushina walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of it. Looking at her he spoke, "Sorry. If you don't mind I'd like to be the one" he motioned with his eyes toward the gate.

She gave him a nod as they watched him walk up and place his hand on the gate for a few seconds before biting his thumb and wiping his blood across the blood seal. It glowed for a few seconds processing the new sample before the gate unlocked. Pushing them open Naruto walked through with the others behind him.

For Kurenai, Gai and Asuma this was their first time in the compound. It was huge like the Uchiha compound and just as quiet as it too. The once glorious clan of over one hundred had dwindled over the years and was now down to just two, Naruko and now Naruto. Although to the rest of the world the clan was extinct.

The compound was made up of various sized houses, many built in a western style. The clan was very nature oriented with trees and flowers that were still taken care of all over. There was even a park with equipment for kids to play on. In the back was part of a forest where various animals would wander through like deer, wolves and even foxes. Even part of the forest was surrounded by the seals that surrounded the place as the clan would train in there. The only reason animals were able to enter and exit as they please was because of special seals that allowed non-human creatures that weren't trained to use their chakra to freely roam around.

Walking up a hill they came upon the largest house among the compound. It was more like a mansion that was three stories tall from the outside. Kurenai's eyes were wide when she saw where the Uzumaki women lived.

Chuckling Mikoto spoke, "It's quite the view isn't it? Even though I've been here countless times over the years it still amazes me."

Opening the door Kushina ushered everyone inside. She gave them a tour of the place starting with the first floor. When they reached the study room she commented that the more advance jutsu were in a secure room under the house.

Before they left Naruto created twenty clones. Seeing the curious expressions he answered, "I created them to read over any books and scrolls you had pertaining to the history of this dimension. As some of you might not know anything a _Kage Bunshin_ learns when dispelled is transferred back to the original, making it invaluable for things like scouting and even training."

After his explanation they left the clones and continued the tour. The second floor consisted of bedrooms. When they went up to the third floor they discovered the entirety of the floor was for the Clan Head and their spouse. It had its own kitchen, private study, living room, a large bathroom with an equally large tub and shower.

Once heading back downstairs they made their way to the training area where Gai was drooling over all the different types of equipment while Kurenai had stars in her eyes when they passed the onsen outside. After promising that she was welcomed over any time as well as the other girls so they didn't have to use the public onsen anymore, which made every over-perverted person in Konoha, male and female, suddenly feel like crying, they returned back to the living room.

Noticing the time Mikoto gave a hug to her best-friend Kushina and one to her goddaughter Naruko as well as a congratulations for graduating, she left bidding everyone goodnight.

* * *

"Alright since you four are still suppose to be his escorts you are welcome to stay here. Kaka-kun already has a room so feel free to pick any available ones then we'll eat dinner in a little bit," Kushina spoke after turning her attention to those still present after Mikoto left getting laughs.

"Ne Kushina-neesan did you have to say that?" whined Kakashi.

Laughing she responded, "Now now Kakashi you know you'll always be my otōto and Naruko's Ero-oji."

Kakashi just grumbled as he made his way to the second floor where his room was.

As Kakashi started making his way toward the stairs Kurenai spoke, "Wait a minute! I can understand Kakashi having a room here since everyone knows he was a student of the Yondaime but" here she focuses her gaze on the two Uzumaki women, "why are YOU two living in the Namikaze estate?"

Looking at her then at Kakashi and Asuma getting slight nods from them, she refocuses her attention on Kurenai. Speaking in a tone that reminded Kurenai why this woman was ranked as an S-class kunoichi Kushina spoke, "Kurenai, what I'm about to tell you can not leave this room. This is one of Konoha's most classified secrets, with the Fire Daimyo, the Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi, Asuma being the son of Hiruzen as well as a former member of the _Twelve Guardian Ninja_, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruko being the only people who are aware of it besides myself.

The reason Minato chose Naruko to hold the _Kyūbi no Yōko _was because he could not ask another family what he couldn't do himself. So with a heavy heart he took his new born baby girl, barely an hour old, and made her a _jinchūriki_."

Seeing the wide eyes of both Kurenai and Gai she continued, "Seventeen years ago I married the man I fell in love with. Two years later I lost him the same night I gave birth to our daughter. Her name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko."

Looking back and forth between the two she could only breathe out, "whoa."

"As you can imagine with the number of enemies between Minato and I, we needed to make sure this secret isn't revealed until the time is ready which will be when Naruko reaches the rank of Jōnin where she should be strong enough to protect herself." Gai and Kurenai nodded at that. They were well aware of the potential outfall this would create.

Once done Kurenai, Gai and Asuma followed Kakashi upstairs to the second floor as well to pick a room.

Watching them leave Naruto sat on the one of the couches with his head laid back and his eyes closed. He felt someone sit down next to him and by their scent as well as the two different energy signatures he knew it was Naruko.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruko was having an inner conversation with her tenant, 'Why do you want to meet him so badly Akane-chan?'

'Because behind the gods he is the strongest being in existence. As a demon when looking for possible mates power is a major factor. Also the fact that he is a stud and a fellow demon is a definite turn-on. If he ever does take a mate again he'll probably take more than one like his previous life and since demons aren't as picky as you humans he'll probably have more than just four this time around,' responded the vixen.

'Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking that? I mean he had children for Kami's sake. Wouldn't it be good if we gave him some time?' questioned Naruko.

'Naruko-chan he's been alone for 10,000 years. While he will never forget those that he's lost, I can tell he won't reject you or anyone else that he is interested in.'

'Me? What are you talking about? We just met him!'

'Naruko you KNOW you can't hide things from me. I know you have feelings for him, even if they are just mostly physical at the moment. I also know that the other females that were there also are physically attracted to him and him to them. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm oblivious. I have flirted here and there over the years.'

During their conversation the others had returned from upstairs. Kushina told them to go in the living room while she made dinner.

Glancing at the young woman next to him Naruto decided to help Kushina with dinner. Cooking was something he enjoyed and he was told he was very good at it. Offering his seat to Kurenai she smiled at him as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Walking in he spotted Kushina humming while wearing an apron that had 'One HOT Mama!' stitched on the front. He chuckled catching her attention.

"Oh Naruto! How can I help you?" she asked while blushing.

"I've come to offer my services. I've been told my cooking skills are superb," he commented with a smile.

Smiling at him she agreed. Kushina found herself immensely enjoying having Naruto in the kitchen with her. He would make her laugh when he told jokes and made a show preparing the food. Naruto was also enjoying himself. He was surprised but pleased at how comfortable he was around Kushina. He loved hearing her laugh.

Once dinner was ready they sat at the table. Ironically Naruto ended up at the head of the table with Kushina and Naruko on the opposite sides of him. Naruto smiled slightly as images of his wives and children appeared.

"Uhm… Naruto I was wondering since you said you were a demon if you had a demon form?" Kurenai questioned. The others thought of his too as they looked at Naruto.

"Well I do have a demon form like the others. Currently I'm in my human form, next is the hanyou form which is my human form with certain additions and finally I have my full demon form which has various sizes. In my largest form I would say I would be a bit bigger when Akane attacked," informed Naruto.

"What kind of demon are you?" questioned Asuma.

"I can show you my hanyou form if you wish," Naruto stated with a grin. He was looking forward to this as no one had seen his other forms yet.

Getting a nod from them he grinned and stood up. Backing up a couple feet he stared to glimmer until his new form appeared. He looked like his human form except now he had two blonde fox ears and there were ten long fluffy fox tails waving behind him.

'KAWAII!' shouted Akane. 'HAH I can't believe he's a kitsune! This is destiny!' she squealed.

Of course Akane wasn't the only one gushing over him. Kushina, Naruko and Kurenai had surrounded him petting his ears and tails making him purr and they giggle.

"If y-you would ex-excuse me ladies those are very s-sensitive," he moaned out.

Blinking at that they stepped back only to notice the obvious bulge, seeing this they blushed and quickly apologized.

Coughing and readjusting himself he continued, "Anyways as you can see I'm a kitsune demon. I figured this was because of me holding my world's _Kyūbi_. Although I would have assumed you might have contemplated that I was a kitsune with the picture of the ten-tailed golden kitsune on my cloak."

Seeing the blank faces he responded, "You forgot that detail didn't you?"

"Yes well a lot has happened," Naruko responded laughing nervously.

"I suppose," Naruto shrugged, "As for my kitsune form seeing as my largest form would be a bad idea I can use my smallest form."

Once more he started to glimmer until his figure got smaller and smaller; when it was over a fox no bigger than two feet with golden colored fur and a single tail sat in front of them sitting on his hunches.

With a "yip" he was once again glomped by the ladies. He started licking their necks and cheeks making them laugh and giggle. Meanwhile Kakashi, Asuma and even Gai were silently muttering curses under their breath.

Eventually it came time to call it a night. After promising he wouldn't leave the compound without his escorts they bid each other goodnight.

* * *

The next morning Naruto stayed at home with Kushina while the others left. Naruto had a good idea who Naruko's team-mates were going to be when she mentioned she was the "dead last" and Sasuke was "rookie of the year."

When Naruko arrived at the Academy she was unsurprised as the main topic was the events that happened on top of the Hokage Monument yesterday. When she entered her classroom she was hounded with questions from the Clan Heirs since they knew she was one of the people who stayed.

"Look I can't answer any of your questions as the Hokage has made the events that transpired classified," Naruko explained.

Before anyone could further question her Iruka walked in, "Take your seats and we can begin."

Seeing them sit down he continued, "Alright usually I'd give you all some grand speech about serving Konoha but I am tired as hell so I'm just going to skip to the team placements."

Naruko and everyone else sweat-dropped at that.

Looking at the list in his hands Iruka began, "Team 1 consists of No Name #1, No Name #2 and No Name #3… Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruko" he was interrupted by multiple fan girl shouts and one large thud as Naruko's head hit her table, "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" here Naruko smiled, "Team 8 consists of Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yūhi Kurenai. Since Team 9 is still in circulation Team 10 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. You will all wait here until your sensei arrives. Congratulations and good luck."

Once Iruka left the class erupted into chatter once again. Slowly one by one the teams left with their sensei. Two hours later and Naruko was currently reading a book on Fūinjutsu as she ignored Sakura's ranting on where their sensei was and her pathetic attempts to get Sasuke to talk to her. She never saw what the other girls saw in the Uchiha. Besides her Hinata seemed to be the only one who wasn't fawning over him.

Sensing Kakashi approaching she put away her book as he entered the door. Looking at them he said, "Meet me on the roof" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Show off,' Naruko thought as she and the others made their way to the roof.

* * *

A few hours later she returned home and found her okaasan in the back watching a shirtless Naruto surrounded by about a hundred other shirtless Narutos. Suddenly at once they all attacked. She was barely able to keep up as he evaded and destroyed each clone one by one with just Taijutsu.

Finally in less than two minutes all that remained was him. She couldn't help but stare at his Adonis like body with the well sculpted chest, pecks, arms, hell everything was drool worthy.

"Amazing isn't it Naruko-chan. He started with over a thousand and in less than ten minutes destroyed each and every one without even being touched," commented Kushina.

"How much do you think he was holding back?" she questioned looking at her okaasan.

"That was less than 5% of my power," commented Naruto as he walked over to them.

Grabbing the towel that Kushina handed him he smiled and thanked her as he wiped his face and placed the towel around his neck.

"So how was your day?" he asked with a grin that sent a small pleasurable shiver up the spines of the two females in front of him, well three counting a certain vixen.

Getting over it she gave him a pout, "You knew he was going to be my team-mate and didn't even warn me. At least Kakashi is my sensei."

Laughing he wrapped an arm around the waist of both Uzumaki women and pulled them into him so their heads were resting on his shoulders that made them blush and walked the trio into the house as he spoke, "While I was 99% certain of who your team-mates were going to be, I would have ruined the surprise and that would have made you even more unhappy as you would be brooding and that look doesn't look suit your beautiful face. Plus I don't wish to see you or any one else precious to me unhappy."

Blushing at his compliment she looked up as he sat them on one of the couches, their heads still on their respective shoulder, bathing in the warmth he gave off, "Precious? But we have barely known each other for two days."

"That may be true but you, Kushina-chan and the others have made me happier than I've been in a long time. I could have ended up anywhere, at any time but I ended up here. Not for one second have I regretted it. Now if you'll excuse me ladies," here he instinctively gave a kiss on their cheek and got up, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Watching him head upstairs Naruko looked at her mother, "Okaasan what's happening? Could we really be falling for him so soon?"

Running over the spot where he kissed her with a couple fingers Kushina sighed, "I don't know musume. I never thought I would fall for another man but… but as a woman I've felt more alive these past two days than these last 15 years. I will always love your otousan but" she paused as she was unsure what to say.

Naruko listened intently to her mother. She never realized how much her mother felt alone since her father died. She idly wondered if this was what her godmother Mikoto must feel like. 'No it's probably worse,' Naruko thought, 'from what I remember Mikoto was arranged to marry Fugaku and she never loved him or him her.'

Seeing her mother starting to tear up at the emotions she was feeling she quickly embraced her, "Shh it's okay okaasan. From the type of man you told me he was I'm sure otousan would want you to follow your heart. Akane-chan explained to me yesterday that we're not the only ones interested in Naruto-kun and that Naruto-kun is more than likely interested in us as well. Plus you know with him being the last male Namikaze he'll be placed under the C.R.A. if he wishes to use it. Then of course there's the whole demon thing where apparently powerful male demons have multiple mates, the more powerful the more mates."

Kushina stared at her daughter blinking, "Since when did you get so mature over something like this?"

Blushing she responded, "Akane-chan made sure I understood the situation before I decided if I wanted to go through with it. Man if those stupid fan girls knew that Sasuke-teme falls under the C.R.A. as well maybe life during the Academy would have been more bearable."

Laughing at that both Uzumaki women felt a bit better. Gaining a mischievous grin Kushina spoke, "So when was it 'kun' hmm musume?"

Blushing under her mother's grinning form she responded, "Since when were you 'Kushina-chan' to Naruto-kun? I think you're the first woman he's called that."

Kushina blushed as she realized that. She was truly thankful for Minato that he gave her this wonderful daughter of theirs.

* * *

The next day was uneventful as Naruko had her test with Kakashi. She quickly realized from the start that the purpose behind the test was to use teamwork, but of course the almighty Uchiha refused and his loyal bitch followed, even though he wouldn't work with her as well. Once time was up Kakashi tied up both Sakura and Sasuke and warned Naruko to not cut them loose before handing her a bag of food and leaving.

Sighing as she really, reeaally, reeeaaaally didn't want to be teamed up with these two but didn't want to wait longer at becoming an official Genin, she cut the two loose and shoved a box of food in each of their hands simply saying, "Shut the FUCK UP and eat!"

Before they could respond Kakashi reappeared making Sakura scream out in fright, throw her food in the air where it eventually came right back down and all lover her head. Naruko had to stuff her entire fist in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. That was a better response than he could have hoped for. "Congratulations! You three pass! You can thank Naruko-chan here for that. Well anyways be here tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7 a.m. bright and early! We start our first day as Team 7 then!" Of course they didn't actually pass but he didn't want to wait to take Naruko as a student any longer, especially with the dangers they were now aware of. Placing a hand on her shoulder they left in the always stylish _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Yup pretty much an uneventful day.

* * *

The next day found Naruto once again in the back only this time he was facing off against Kushina. She was dressed in her old ANBU attire that showed off every luscious curve on her body as well as a bountiful bosom. She was in the advanced stance of the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style with sword in hand.

Seeing him ogling her body she felt a smirk coming to her face, "Are you finished checking me out yet Naruto-kun?"

Seeing him blush a smirk quickly came to his face, "No but I don't think any person would."

Not expecting that she blushed as well before rushing in. Countering her attack with one an attack of his own, she ducked and spun around attempting to cut his legs. Jumping back he raised his sword and charged once more. This continued for twenty minutes as they went back and forth. Kushina knew he was holding back but she still felt great as she was pushed to her limits and beyond. Once it was over she fell to her butt, sweat running down her forehead, as well as the rest of her body, making her suit stick to her body.

Looking up she spotted Naruto approaching with a bottle of water and a towel. Sitting next to her he handed them to her getting a "thank you." Lying on his back he watched as she drank from the bottle and wiped her face. Laying back herself she watched the clouds pass by.

"You know Naruko has feelings for you. She isn't the only one either. Somehow you've gained the attention of every woman that was up there that day… me included. I don't know if you're ready for any relationship or even int," she was unable to continue as Naruto was suddenly on top of her with his tongue in her mouth. Shocked at first she closed her eyes and joined in.

She moaned as his tongue danced with hers. She had forgotten how amazing kissing could be. She soon found her arms wrapped around him, running along his back and in his hair.

Breaking for breath she gazed into his slitted blue orbs, "I am aware of this. I was as confused as you were as how fast this happened when I discovered that because of me being a demon I have been subconsciously releasing a large amount of pheromones to attract potential mates. I was worried at first but when I realized that all it did was speed up the process of us confronting each other I was relieved. I don't think I could have waited years as our relationship grew to the point we finally confessed to each other."

Kushina listened as he explained what happened. While she was a little upset at first, she did have to agree that she probably couldn't have waited that long as well, or any of the others.

"If we do get to the point of becoming lovers, I'd mark you as my mate. Turning you and any other human I've chosen into a demon as well," he spoke as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes as she embraced his warmth. Was she willing to become a demon? She wasn't sure but she was willing to give this a try.

Opening her eyes she smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss. This one more gentle and less frenzied than the first but just as passionate.

* * *

It was an interesting conversation when the others came back and Naruto told them what he told Kushina and that they were officially dating. Naruko was a little sad that she didn't get Naruto first but she was willing to try it as well. Besides before Naruto arrived she was told once her heritage was revealed she would be unable to leave the village until she gave birth to a male heir so he could eventually restore the clan. But now that Naruto was here it would be up to him if he accepted the C.R.A.

Kurenai was unsure what to do. Naruto just told her to take her time and come to grips with her feelings but even if they didn't end up together she was still one of his precious people. Of course that only strengthened her feelings but she wouldn't realize that till later.

Kakashi was understandably a little bit unnerved. His sense's wife was in a relationship with a man that was technically her son. But he couldn't deny how much happier she seemed to be since Naruto arrived. Plus he wasn't unknowledgeable that most clans usually practiced incest to keep their bloodlines strong.

As for Gai and Asuma, well they just hoped Jiraiya would get some very juicy research for his next book. Yes even Gai read _Icha Icha_, for the story of course.

* * *

Finally the third day arrived. Jiraiya had reappeared that morning, the first time since the event, to tell them when the meeting started and that he would be escorting them. Since this meeting would require a number of the village's elites, Kakashi had informed Sakura and Sasuke that today's training was cancelled, along with Kurenai, Asuma and Gai informing their students.

They had decided to not tell Jiraiya of the relationship between the three Uzumakis at the moment and to let him concentrate on the meeting ahead. Once the time arrived the group of nine disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hokage Tower. Ignoring the astonished looks civilians and the Chūnin guards were giving Naruto the group made their way in and toward the Council Chambers.

* * *

Shimura Danzō was a man who prided himself in his abilities to think ahead for any outcome, but when the Hokage came in that day three days ago, he was not prepared for what would happen next. With a fire in her eyes that he had rarely seen and thought would never see again in Konoha after the death of the Yondaime, she effectively stripped all power from the council and reminded the civilians of their place.

Unlike those pests on the Civilian Council and his fellow Elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, who shouted their protests, he merely narrowed his single visible eye at this new _problem_. He was also no fool for as soon as he returned to his underground lair, he wasted no time to make sure any connections he had with the Civilian Council was cut and untraceable. Unfortunately when his Root agents returned they had informed him that each and every member of the Civilian Council had already been detained and sent to Ibiki. He contemplated whether to leave Konoha that night, but when the Hokage had informed them that they would be notified of what happened on the Hokage Monument in three days time, his lust for power had made him wait until at least then, with his Root-nin in position for a hasty retreat if needed.

Seeing the doors open he, the Shinobi Council, Homura, Koharu, what was left of the Civilian Council and the other nin in the room stood as the Hokage walked in followed by Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama" they all chorused.

Nodding her head at them she took a seat followed by everyone else. "Good afternoon. As you can see we have had some renovations with the council," here she paused with a smirk when she saw Homura and Koharu sneer and Danzō narrow his eye, "it would seem a majority of the Civilian Council was corrupt; embezzling village funds, rearranging ranks of missions that they never should have even had the right to give out in the first place and using Konoha-nin for their own purposes by threatening their families are just a small number of allegations we have uncovered. I also have the full backing of the Fire Daimyo, who was more than glad to see the changes."

Placing her elbows on the table and locking her fingers together, she rested her head on her hands as she looked around the room, "As I'm sure you're all as interested in this as I am, I believe we have a special matter that I promised to share. As everyone in Konoha, both civilians and nin alike are aware of, roughly four days ago a powerful force emerged from the top of the Hokage Monument. Myself, Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei as well as over a hundred others moved to that location. When we arrived we saw a white light. A few seconds later we were able to make out some type of figure that seemed to be coming closer out of the light. When this figure finally stepped out of the light, we were shocked to be facing someone who looked like the late Yondaime Hokage."

Tsunade paused as she heard the gasps and shouts from the various people in the room. Danzō frowned when he noticed the smirk on Tsunade's face as well as those of the Shinobi Council, even the stoic Hiashi had a small smirk.

Unleashing a small amount of killing intent to get their attention she continued, "While our first reactions were the thoughts of Namikaze Minato, we learnt it was not him" glancing at her sensei he nodded at her and walked up toward the door opening them.

As he returned he was followed by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Kushina, Naruko and Naruto.

"However we did learn that he was a Namikaze. In fact he would be Minato's cousin as his ojiisan was the otōto of Minato's ojiisan. He has already used the blood seals guarding the Namikaze estates to prove his claims," Tsunade finished.

Naruto looked around ignoring the shouts, stares and anything else sent his way. His focus was on a man who was sitting as the Clan Head for the Senju clan. He looked to be 5' 11" at his full height with short sandy blonde/brown hair and light green eyes. He looked familiar but he couldn't remember his name.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Koharu speak, "Tsunade-sama, are you sure you want that _thing _in here with us?"

Tsunade glared at the old woman while Naruto held Kushina by the shoulder, "I would appreciate it if you would hold your tongue Councilor-san. To speak to your savior that way does not make a good impression for those who are contemplating living in Konoha."

Taken aback by that comment Koharu settled her gaze on this so called Namikaze, "Savior? Don't make me laugh. If you knew what she truly was then you would know better."

"I am fully aware of what she is and what she contains. If I ever hear you speak of her like that again I will take my clan possessions and leave Konoha forever. Also I'd be careful Councilor-san, someone of your age could easily fall and beak their hip… or worse," commented Naruto.

Koharu flustered in rage at this young man. He reminded her too much of that young fool Minato for her likes. Meanwhile Danzō couldn't contain his smirk, 'Finally someone with a backbone. If he truly is the one who emitted that power he would be a powerful ally.'

"Before we continue perhaps we should introduce each other," suggested Danzō.

Nodding at him Naruto let him speak "I am Shimura Danzō, former Commander of Root."

Slowly one by one they introduced themselves until it reached the man Naruto was looking at earlier. "Hello. My name is Senju Nawaki, current Clan Head of the Senju clan since my neesan is currently the Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. 'I guess since he never died Tsunade never left Konoha. Perhaps that's why she became Hokage after Minato so soon,' Naruto contemplated.

"I don't know why you still have a seat anyways. No one from your clan has even been able to use the Shodai's Mokuton kekkei genkai," Koharu mumbled under her breath.

Nawaki and Tsunade looked at each other with a slight frown. For some reason their grandfather's kekkei genkai never seems to appear in any of the other Senju clan members. The only other person who is able to use it is an ANBU with the codename of Tenzō after he was the only survivor after being experimented on by Orochimaru by implanting a sample of the Shodai's DNA.

"Umm… the Senju kekkei genkai isn't the ability to use Mokuton. It's the ability to combine two or more elements to use sub-elements," Naruto spoke getting wide-eyes from everyone.

"What? Are you sure?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes I'm positive. Hashirama was able to use Mokuton because he was able to combine his Suiton and Doton elements together. What elements do you and your otōto have?"

"Nawaki possesses Katon and Doton while I possess Katon, Doton and Raiton," replied Tsunade.

"With a lot of practice combing Katon and Doton you'd be able to use Yōton jutsu. Yōton is more famously known by being used by the _Yonbi no Saru_, however over the years I ran into a clan that is able to use Yōton as well. Due to certain events over my lifetime I am able to use all of the elements and the sub-elements so I was able to learn much from them," Naruto spoke with a little lie here and there.

Of course as soon as Danzō heard that this man was able to use all the elements without the Sharingan and even sub-elements, something even the Sharingan could not do, he was already plotting ways to either have him in his grasp or any of his descendents.

"While all of this is very enlightening, what do you plan to do with Konoha?" questioned Shikaku. Everyone else perked up at this as not even those that Naruto was living with knew.

"As I am neither a shinobi nor even a civilian of this village, I have no allegiance to this village, nor do I wish any," he paused seeing the looks they were giving him, "however, I am willing to become a shinobi-for-hire, a mercenary if you will, for Konoha. I have duties outside the village that I will have to attend to every now and then. You need not worry as I will not attack any Konoha-nin unless they attack me first. If I come upon a fight involving Konoha-nin I will assist to a level I deem necessary. I will even let that be written in a contract," he finished leaving those to their thoughts.

"We will need to see your level of skills first of course to determine what type of missions you would receive," spoke Homura with a smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old man, "I have already shown my skills to those of the Hokage as well as others in this room. Besides if I remember correctly it is the Hokage that gives out missions, not the council."

"He is right Homura. I believe I went over that a few days ago. I will agree to his terms and I will have a contract written up in a few days," spoke Tsunade glaring at Homura who sat back down in his chair. He glanced at Koharu and then both glanced at Danzō, they would have to talk later.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the little scene but let it go for now, "As Naruto has revealed himself he will also get the Namikaze clan funds, which total a third of the village's entire funds, so it would be wise to not piss him off as we would be in economic trouble if he decided to leave. Also as soon as word spreads of his appearance I'm sure there will be those after his head just for being related to Minato, but they will learn facing a Namikaze is never wise, Naruto if you would please demonstrate a certain spiraling technique."

Naruto grinned at her getting her message. Looking back at those present he lifted both hands and created one of the prized jutsu of the Yondaime, the _Rasengan_.

"How do you know that technique? I doubt you could have mastered it to such a degree in only for days!" shouted Homura.

"Minato was truly a genius. When I heard of his _spiraling sphere_ made up of entirely chakra I was intrigued. It took me three days to figure it out and then a month to master it. However I also discovered something interesting," he paused ignoring the gaping looks that he had recreated and mastered a jutsu that took Minato three years to do, "the jutsu was unfinished. I'm guessing that Minato had planned to add his affinities to it but he was unable to finish it. It took me a couple years but I was able to add all the elements that I wished to the _Rasengan_," finished Naruto.

'Damn I'm a good actor,' he thought clearly able to see those that didn't know the truth while hesitant also still believed him. Of course getting a nod from Jiraiya for confirmation since he was the only other known user of the _Rasengan _who had seen his _Fūton: Rasenshuriken _during the flashback was able to confirm at least part of his story helped.

Deciding to finish things Tsunade spoke, "I believe that everything has been told that needed to be told. As mentioned I will have a contract between Namikaze Naruto and Konohagakure no Sato written up in a few days. As a guest of Konoha Namikaze-sama is free to do as he wishes as long as it's within the law. Now unless there is anything else to be discussed, then this meeting is over."

As she was about to get up and officially call the meeting over, a voice spoke up, "Actually Hokage-sama, I believe there is one more thing to discuss."

Looking at the owner of the voice she noticed it to be Danzō. "Well what is it Danzō?" she asked.

Looking at her with a calm façade he responded, "As the last Namikaze it would be unfortunate if he died without an heir or two. Fortunately as you are aware of there is a law in every ninja village that should a kekkei genkai clan's numbers be reduced to dangerous numbers, every remaining male falls under the Clan Restoration Act, allowing them to take multiple wives, to ensure the clan's survival. I propose that Namikaze-sama be placed under this Act to ensure his clan's survival."

"I second that proposal," spoke surprisingly Hiashi. Seeing people look at him for an explanation he continued, "As you are all aware of the Namikaze kekkei genkai consisted of abnormally large chakra reserves, comparable to the amount of youki of the _bijū_, as well as being born with highly efficient bodies, allowing them to have above average strength, speed and reflexes being some examples. These two factors made the members of the Namikaze clan a powerhouse on the battlefield, making them invaluable assets which lead to a major part of Konoha's victory during all three of the _Great Shinobi World Wars_. Even if Naruto-sama does not wish to be tied down to Konoha, perhaps his descendents would."

"You make good points there Hiashi," pausing Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto who was still standing next to Kushina, "however in the end it is up to Naruto-sama if he wishes to continue his clan in Konoha."

Looking at Tsunade then Kushina who smiled at him and everyone else he gave his answer, "I will accept the C.R.A., however I will choose who I will marry, not the council, not the Hokage and not even the Fire Daimyo will have any say in the matter. If any of my children wish to join Konoha I will not stop them. If any of my children wish to join Iwa I will not stop them. In the end it is up to them what they wish to do."

Nodding her head at that she granted him the rights of the C.R.A. of Konoha. Of course Naruto didn't need some piece of paper allowing him to marry more than one woman. He would have done it even without their permission. It wasn't like they could stop him.

Finally the meeting was over and everyone left. Naruto had no doubt that in less than an hour the entire village would know of his existence and by the end of the month the Elemental Nations would as well.


End file.
